


My Street Fighter Academia

by mintymentha



Category: Street Fighter, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintymentha/pseuds/mintymentha
Summary: Class 1A plays some Street Fighter. Things get a tiny bit heated.





	My Street Fighter Academia

Night had settled on Heights Alliance, and with it, so did the mood of the heroes-in-training that had taken residence there. After a busy day of unpacking and setting up, the students were exhausted, scattered about in the dorm's common area. The drowsy feeling was shattered when Kaminari suddenly burst through the door, carrying a small box in his hand. 

"I forgot I brought this!" the boy shouted, snapping Deku wide awake. 

"Brought what?" the boy asked. Kaminari stuck the box out, displaying it proudly. 

"*Street Fighter 5*! It's a classic, but this is the newest one. You don't play videogames, Deku?" 

"No, not often..." Deku took the box from the boy, turning it over and reading the description.

"Ah, it's a fighting game?" he asked. 

Kirishima joined the conversation, punching the air this way and that. "Yeah! You fight your opponent one on one, and whoever's stronger wins! It's the manliest thing there is! Eh, besides hero-work, I guess." 

Deku pulled up his phone and began to do research as the rest of the boys set up the game and booted it up. 

"Who do you play?" Kirishima asked Kaminari. 

"Laura!" the boy replied. "Same electricity as me!" 

"Zangief for me," Kirishima replied. "He's the manliest guy in the game!"

Iida, having been watching from afar, stepped over as well. 

"All good choices! However, Chun Li is clearly the best character! She exemplifies every aspect of a hero!" 

The two boys stared at Iida. Kaminari scratched his head. 

"I honestly didn't even know you played videogames, Iida. You don't seem the type!" 

Iida crossed his arms.

"Recreational activity is just as important as training! Balance is necessary to become a well-rounded person. There's nothing wrong with videogames now and again!" 

On a nearby couch, Deku's eyes widened. 

"There's so much depth to this game!" he said in awe, scrolling through his phone even faster and taking in all of the info. 

"Crush-counters..." he muttered. Kirishima waved to Todoroki and Bakugo.

"Come play you two!" he said. Todoroki shook his head.

"I'm no good with games. I've never even played one. It wouldn't be very fun for you." 

Bakugo was much more direct. 

"No."

Kaminari smirked. 

"Yeah, I guess you probably wouldn't be very good at them either, would you Bakugo?" 

The boy's nostrils flared as he stomped over to the TV. 

"I'll show you who's good!" he shouted, crashing to the floor and grabbing a controller next to Kirishima. The two picked their characters. Kirishima made good on his comment, immediately moving to Zangief. Bakugo, however picked — 

"Menat?" Kirishima asked, in total disbelief. Bakugo looked ready to shoot fire from his mouth.

"Shut the hell up! She's the best character in the game and wins all of the time, of course I'd pick her!" 

Kirishima shrugged. The game loaded, and the match began. Kirishima took the first round easily, using Zangief's unconventional grappling moves to beat Bakugo. The boy high-fived Kaminari as the two grinned. Bakugo growled. 

"We have one more round! And I haven't played in months!" 

Kirishima whirled on the boy. 

"Months?" he asked.

The second round began. Kirishima was able to get a few hits in, but he was soon getting outplayed by Bakugo. The boy used Menat's orbs to great affect, juggling Zangief until his HP quickly ran out. He won the second round just as easily. Kirishima tossed his controller aside, crossing his arms.

"Dang it Bakugo! Can't you just be not good at one thing, please?" 

Bakugo stood up, cracking his shoulder.

"No."

Iida took Bakugo's place. "Kaminari! Let's have a round!" 

The two started their game, Iida picking Chun Li, Kaminari picking Laura. Iida easily took the boy down, using Chun Li's swift kicks to finish him off. 

"Why did you go easy on me?" Iida demanded. Kaminari put his hands up in defeat. 

"I didn't! I just don't play very often."

Kirishima gave a quizzical look from the couch he was stretched out on.

"Isn't it your game?" he asked. Kaminari waved at the boy to be quiet. Iida turned to Deku.

"Midoriya! Would you like to give it a try?" 

Deku's head shot up from his phone, eyes bloodshot.

"I still need to figure out the tier list..." he replied, zombie-like. Iida frowned at the boy in concern, before moving on.

"What about you, Bakugo? Care to try a round?" 

Bakugo scoffed, grabbing the controller that Kaminari had just put down.

"Hopefully you put up a bigger fight than that hard-head," the boy said, grinning.

The two boys settled in for their fight. It was a sight to behold, and by the end of the second round, the whole class was standing behind the boys watching. It was a close match. Iida had Bakugo on the ropes, before eventually stunning his character. The group erupted with excitement, ready to see how Iida would follow up.

But he didn't.

"Iida, use your special move!" Todoroki shouted, now surprisingly invested in the game.

"It is dishonerable to attack someone when they are already stunned beyond movement!" Iida shouted back. Bakugo took advantage of the momentary confusion and countered with his own special, knocking Chun Li out. The class clapped as the match ended.

"That's right! I'm the best!" Bakugo said, stamping his foot on the ground. Aizawa showed up from the hallway to tell the group to settle down, before retreating back to his room. Iida pulled Deku over.

"Come on, Midoriya! Just one match!" 

Bakugo turned his gaze on the boy, causing a chill to run down Deku's spine. 

"So? You gonna play or what?" Bakugo asked. Deku gulped. 

"I mean...I've never even played before..."

Ochako, having watched the match with the rest of the class, grabbed Deku's hand.

"Come on Deku! You can do it!" 

Deku stared at the girl for a moment. He blushed, before clenching his fists. 

"A-alright! I'll play!" 

The class erupted into cheers as the two boys took their places. Bakugo picked Menat yet again. Deku scrolled over, before tapping on Akuma. The man's red, lion mane hair and seemingly permanent scowl appeared onscreen, causing the entire class gasped in response.

"Really?" 

"Woah..." 

"Akuma, huh?"

"That doesn't seem like your type at all, Deku!" Ochako said, hand over her mouth in surprise. But Deku barely acknowledged her. He brain was moving at a million miles a minute.

"The Akuma versus Menat match-up isn't great, but Akuma is top-tier and Bakugo's never played me before...I can use the armor parry on any orbs he sends out, and since he plays so aggressively, when he sends the orb out..." 

The match started. Deku's play was cautious as he tapped the controller back and forth, letting Akuma almost dance across the stage while Bakugo tried to get a hit in. Deku barely attacked as Bakugo whittled down his hit points, and before long, the boy had won the round. The class groaned in protest. 

"Midoriya, what are you doing?" Kirishima groaned. "Get in there and fight him!" 

Iida, however, gave a knowing smile. 

"The match isn't over yet," he said. 

The second round began. Bakugo began to apply pressure with his orbs as he did previously. This time, however, it seemed Deku was ready. He carefully maneuvered around the attacks, before hitting Bakugo with a super. 

"Isn't it a little early to do that?" Kaminari asked Iida as the group cheered. Iida pointed a finger into the air as he explained. 

"Normally, yes! But this is Deku's first time ever playing a fighting game. He knows that he does not have the advantage of experience. So he is foregoing traditional traditional strategy in the hopes that it will throw Bakugo off. And by the looks of things, it seems to be working!"

Bakugo got Menat back up after she was knocked down and tried to hit Deku with a quick jab, but Akuma was already in the air, using a kick to knock Menat down again. The boy continued to mix up his moves, before he finally won the round. 

The class was stunned for a second, before every student was shouting in excitement. 

"He could still win it!" Kaminari said, pumping his fist. 

"Go, Midoriya!" Iida shouted.

The third match began. Deku was a shaking mess. Bakugo, however, was tilted in anger, forgoing any strategy he had previously and bum-rushing Akuma with Menat. Unfortunately for him, Deku's button-mashing was a bit more controlled, and Akuma's ability to dish out stronger damage with his random attacks overtook Menat. Deku won the last round even easier than the first. 

The dorm was almost shaking from the class' cheers, with Kaminari and Kirishima lifting Deku up on their shoulders. Bakugo jumped from the ground and pointed at Deku, cutting the celebration short. 

"You might have beat me at this stupid game, but see if you can take me on for real!" he shouted. Deku grimaced. 

"It's just a game, Kacchan..." he started to say. Bakugo crossed his arms.

"Whatever! I'll practice and beat you, just like in real life!" With that, the boy left for his dorm room. Kirishima chuckled.

"Sheesh! So competitive! Well I'm beat, so I think I'll head to bed too. Night all."

Class 1A began to filter to their rooms, a signal that the night was over. Iida clapped Deku on the back.

"Congratulations, Midoriya! The first time you've played, and you win against Bakugo! A strong showing!" 

Deku put his hand behind his head, staring at the ground in embarassment.

"Ah...it was nothing..." 

But that wasn't true. For at least a moment, Deku was happy — that he won against Bakugo, and that the class had a chance to forget the stress of their training.


End file.
